1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle body structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 60-124552 (JP 60-124552 A), for example, describes a bumper stay mounting structure that includes a bumper stay, and a front side member, a front end portion of which the bumper stay can be mounted to, and in which a plurality of beads are formed at intervals in the vehicle longitudinal direction on a corner portion of an upper wall and a vertical wall of this front end portion.
However, with this bumper stay mounting structure, it may be difficult to set differences in strength against a collision load for the portion where the plurality of beads are formed, due to restrictions of the sectional shape of the front side member or the like, for example. Also, in this case, when the vehicle is involved in a frontal collision, it is difficult to make the plurality of beads crush in order from the front side of the vehicle, so energy absorption efficiency may decrease.